I'm With You
by mitsukisaka
Summary: OneShot. This idea came to me one day, a reinvention of the I'll bring back Sasuke! scene to the song I'm With You By Avril. A better summary inside.


A/n: I've had this idea stuck in my head for awhile now. One day I was listening to the song "I'm with you" by Avril Lavigne and on the part where it gets all quite and it says "I don't know who you are but I…I'M WITH YOU!" I pictured…I don't why…but Neji hugging a crying Sakura as she mourned the loss of Sasuke. Now I'm a big supporter of SakuxSasu, so I found it weird that I would think that…that and the fact…it's Neji! XD but none the less I felt the need to turn it into a fan fic. But as I thought about it, the whole Sakura and Neji thing would need to have been built up more for it to really work and I just wanted a one shot. So I decided to put in Naruto in it and kind of reinvent the whole "I'll bring back Sasuke!" scene with a little more romantic over tone. So please, bear with me on the lyrics and possibly bad writing as I have not written a story in quite some time.

All rights to their respective owners.

Enjoy!

_I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark_

Sakura slowly put one foot in front of the other as she walked through the town of Kohana like the living the dead. Had it really only been a month?

It was late, there was no light but the street lights, the moon lost in the dark clouds. Rain poured down hard and there was a cold wind, but Sakura couldn't seem to feel it. The pink hair shinobi made her way onto the bridge that would take her to the place where…

She stopped half way across the bridge. What point was there to go and just stand around like a fool? It's not like she should get her hopes up…that he would possibly…

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

Sakura let out a long sigh as she tried to control yet another wave of tears.

_There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

She clenched her eyes tight as a tear managed to escape her eyes. She was sick of crying, she had stopped letting herself cry two weeks ago. And going **there** would only break her. She turned around and started to walk off the bridge. Sakura knew she was being stupid, she should be stronger then this, not mope around in the middle of the night feeling sorry for herself. As she walked by her old school she stopped and starred.

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?_

So many memories…Images of her younger, happier self ran through her head as she remembered the day she was assigned on the same team as him. All the hours of training and time spent with him. How happy she was when she was around him, yet the frustration of never breaking that emotional barrier around him. Who knew that a year later…

She looked down at a puddle on the ground and saw her reflection for the first time. She looked like a wreck, to say the least. Dark circles ran under her eyes which now had no life in them. Her once shiny bubble gum pink hair was a tangled wet mess that stuck to her face. Sakura remembered all the time she used to put into her personal grooming just for Sasuke. How all of that seemed so silly now, because in the end it all was for nothing.

_'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone_

She felt another; stronger wave of tears hit her. Sakura wrapped her arms around herself, not because of the ever dropping temperature, but because she felt a need to try whatever possible to stop herself from crumbling.

This was it; she couldn't hold it in anymore.

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_

"Sakura-Chan! There you are!"

All of a sudden the strong drops of water stopped hitting her. She looked up in surprise to see her team mate Naruto holding a yellow umbrella over her. He was panting, out of breath, a mixture of panic and relief in his blue eyes. His blonde hair fell in his face, dripping wet like the rest of him.

"I'm so glad I found you! Your mom came in your room to check on you and you weren't there so she called me to help look for you! And-"

Sakura slowly met his gaze. And that made him stop.

"Sakura-chan…?"

Sakura tried to talk but nothing came out. She tried again.

"I was just out for…for a walk…"

She knew the moment she said it, he would never believe her.

"It's…been a month" She said

Naruto stiffened. Sakura didn't need to say anymore.

"Sakura-chan…"

"I just…I don't know, thought I should…"

Should have what? Sakura was just as clueless as Naruto what would make her do something so stupid like make her friends and family worry about her more then they already were.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun…"

Naruto gave her that famous Naruto smile and said "It's ok."

That was all it took, she couldn't hold in the emotions she had so carefully locked up. And all at once it came bursting out of her.

_Why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto dropped the umbrella on the ground and pulled her into a strong hug. He put his hand on her sopping wet pink hair and whispered "it's ok" into her ear as she cried what seemed like a life time of tears.

After a while Sakura was finally starting to feel how cold it really was and found warmth in barring herself deeper into Naruto. Her once loud sobs now turned into soft whimpers.

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life_

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto finally said

"W-what?" Sakura sniffled through her plugged nose

_Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new_

"This thing with…Sasuke"

Sakura's heart ached with pain at the name

"It's been hurting me too...and well"

The way he spoke, it wasn't the normal Naruto, he sounded so mature, so sure.

"I've set up…Tomorrow I…and all the guys…we're going to go find him!"

Sakura's eyes widened.

_I don't know who you are_

Naruto put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back to look her in the eyes, cerulean clashing with emerald. "Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'll bring back Sasuke for you!"

_But I...!_

"It's the promise of a lifetime!"

_I'm with YOU!_

Sakura fell back into Naruto's body, just when she thought she would never be able to physically cry again she was.

"Naruto-kun…! Thank you! …Thank you…!"

_I'm with YOU!_

Naruto rubbed Sakura's back as new sobs remerged.

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you_

When Sakura finally composed herself again, she slowly slipped out of Naruto's arms, whipping the last remaining tears from her eyes, a small smile forming.

"Naruto-kun…thank you." She said again. "Just please, be careful…don't get hurt. I'd die if I lost you too…"

Naruto gave her a wide smile. "I'll be fine. And when I bring him back-"

Sakura's body was suddenly heavy, now that she had released some of her pain, she was tired. When was the last time she slept? It had to have been at least 5 days…

"Sakura-chan?"

"I'm suddenly really tired…"

"Oh! Right! I'm supposed to be finding you!"

Naruto scooped Sakura up into his arms and started to run back. Sakura smiled into his chest. It was just like Naruto, to be so forgetful of something important. Soon her thoughts her hazy and she was asleep before they got back to her house.

_I'm with you…_

A/n: Please review! I'd like to know how I did Remember, I haven't written in over a year, so it won't be the best thing you've ever read but I'd love to hear feed back!

Oh! And you'll notice I edited out some lines…just because they were repetitive and not needed until the end…so yeah don't think I didn't know!


End file.
